Riches to Rags to Depression to Riches to Danger to Love
by lola31
Summary: Lucy is an abused rich teen/nerd. Natsu is (Fairy Tail High) FTH QB/MVP of FTH. FTH is a public school turned boarding. What happens when you add those together. DRAMA FOR YO MAMA! (Lemon/Rape/Self-harm/depression/etc.)
1. Sleepover

**HI I'm starting a new high school story. Hope you like. ONLY TIME I"M GONNA SAY IT: I DO NOT OWN FT. Oh and my chapters will now be at least 1000 words.**

**_thoughts _**

Hi I'm Lucy Heartfillia and if your wondering, yes. I am the daughter of Jude Heartfillia, muti billion air. And. I. Hate. It.

Don't get me wrong being rich is fun and all, but I want friends a 'real' family.

You see, my mother (who I love dearly) went missing seven years ago. And ever since she went missing my father abuses me. I have an older protective brother named Loke who's in collage and he tried to stop my fathers abusiveness but he changed collages and moved states.

Now it's just my maid Virgo, my father, and me in a giant mansion.

I go to a stupid prestigious school called Magnolia High but it's my dream to go to Fairy Tail High.

My best friend who lives next door goes to Fairy Tail High' and he says it's amazing.

His name's Natsu Dragoneel and I may or may not be deeply in love with him. But I know all to well that the feeling is NOT mutual. He has a girlfriend who I hate soooo much. That bitch is always at his house making out with him.

Natsu knows my situation and he does help me handle it. It all started four years ago (three years after my mother death) I was in my room crying because it was the first time my father had ever hit me.

**Flashback**

'tap tap' I looked through my blurry eyes to my open window. There he was siting on my window seal. "Luce?" He got up and walked over to me.

We were already friends at the time but this was the moment I knew I was in love with him.

"Luce-chan, why are you crying?" I smiled at the nick name he gave me. "Oh Natsu-senpai." I started crying again. "M-my father he-he...h-h-h-it me"

Natsu hugged me and let me cry into his shirt. An hour later when I was done crying and done explaining every thing he got up tucked me into my bed and started walking back to the window.

Then he turned around walked over to me and kissed my forehead while whispering he'd always be there for me. When he started walking away from me I grabbed his hand and said.

"Please stay with me."

He got in my bed and hugged me from behind letting me fall asleep in his arms.

There we were four years ago a twelve year old girl with a thirteen year old boy hugging.

**End Of Flashback**

Now Natsu is a seventeen year old star QB. Probably the most popular guy at FTH.

Now I'm a sixteen year old rich nerd with no friends other than him. Probably the most uncool girl at MH.

He's one grade above me. Him in eleventh and me in tenth.

Right now I'm in my giant room with a canopy bed, balcony, giant walk in closet, etc. I know every girls dream but I don't care about any of that. All I know is it's a Saturday and that's the day he goes out and gets drunk.

Natsu of course knows that and is getting a sleep over at his house ready.

_He said come over at 7 o'clock with my PJ's on already._

"Well it's 6:55. Guess I should head over there."

I put my PJ's on which is just a short pale pink night gown over a black pair of lacy lingerie.

Since my father locks my door every time he eaves on weekends I climb out of my window. _Why do I live on the third floor? _

I climb down the secret rope I have till I get to the bottom.

Once I'm at the bottom I hide the rope in a bush and walk over to Natsu's house.

I take a deep breath and knock on his door.

**Natsu POV**

I look at the clock in my mansion.

_6:55. I told her 7 o'clock_. _What if her dad comes home early? UHG! Where is she? What if she got hurt climbing down her window?_

Belive it or not but I love her more than anything. Even my current girlfriend Lissana Stratuss.

_Her cute blush. Her giant bust. Smooth hips. Chocolate eyes. Full pink lips. And the best part is, she doesn't even know she's beyond beautiful._

_Gosh if she was my girl friend I would make her feel like a princess._

_I would lean down slowly and kiss her sweet lips. _

_Natsu stop! She's in a hell hole over there. You need to save her. Then you can smother her in love._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a light 'knock, knock' from my front door.

I open the door to reveal a very sexy Lucy only wearing a very short pink lacy night gown. "Come on in." I can feel my 'little friend' hardening when she bends down to pick up something she dropped. _Oh my fucking butterflies! _I quickly turn away when I see her black lacy thong.

"Uhm, nice pajamas." _Cool? Yeah right! _

"Uhm thanks I guess?"

_Awkward. _Went through my head.

Lucy looked flustered.

"Want to watch a movie?" I suggest to change the subject.

"Sure." She answers in a daze.

I pull her over to the coach on my lap and start a random movie.

Not even thirty minutes later she's asleep in my arms.

"I love you Luce." I say to the unconscious girl on my lap.

I turn off the T.V. and snuggle up with her.

As I'm dozing off I swear I hear screaming next door.

**How was it? R &amp; R It was a lot easier to write a longer chapter than I thought.**

**ME OUT-**


	2. Q&A

**I feel like this is a pretty decent story. Here you go. P.S. FTH is going to be the same school from Zoey 101 (PCA) but in Europe and called FTH.**

**Lucy POV**

'BANG, BANG!' "hmm"

Me and Natsu woke up to load banging. My cheeks get warm when I see I'm on top of Natsu's lap. Then my whole face gets warm when I feel something poking my butt.

"Natsu how could you get an erec-!" 'BANG, BANG!' _Is someone at the door?_

"You stay here I'll it." _Yeah now you act all gentlema- _'BANG, BANG' _Someone's impatient!_

I look up at the clock from Natsu's coach. _3:26!? It's so early!_

"She's not here so go away!"

'Slam!'

Natsu came rushing in. "Lucy-chan there's not much time your dad's drunk and he doesn't know where you are!"

_SHIT_

I run to the window and jump out and run over to my house but trip and hurt my ankle. "AAAHHHH!" Natsu comes rushing over and lifts me up princess style.

"Natsu-senpai let me go."

"No you're hurt." He demands.

Suddenly a large hand comes down on my scalp and pulled my head down by my hair.

"OOOOWWWW!" I scream falling off of Natsu.

"Natsu-san if you don't want me calling your dad from Europe than hurry up and go home." Jude says harshly.

"Like hell I would!" He screams.

"If you leave now I wont take Lucy's virginity." He says slyly.

Natsu's bangs cover his eyes as he starts shaking.

"I will but only to protect you." He says to mainly me.

As Natsu walks away Jude pulls me back into the house. "You insolent bitch!" Then he slaps me.

_I can't talk or do any thing or he will make it ten times worse._

He throws me on the ground.

He grabs me by my wrist and squeezes then lifts me up.

"You know what? Pack your bags your no daughter of mine!"

He flings his wrist sending me into a wall.

"I will send you off with Virgo to a private boarding school called Fairy Tail High."

_I thought that was a public school?  
_

"You can go over to that Natsu's now. We're done here." I start to walk away.

"Oh yes! You will be starting FTH in one week."

_Aye sir!_

"Leave!" He growls.

"Ok!" I bolt out the door over to Natsu and bang on the door.

**Natsu POV**

'Bang, Bang!' I run and slam open the door to be met by a smiling and crying Lucy who jumps into my arms.

"Natsu-senpai! I get to go to Fairy Tail!"

"Really!" I smile like crazy.

"Yeah just one thing." She says eyeing me suspiciously. "My father said it was a boarding school."

"Oh about that."

_Shit! I never got to telling her that._

"Well you see...I'm moving. To Europe. That's why my father's there." She starts getting tears in her eyes. "But now you can move in with us." I say quickly to replace her tears with a smile. And it works.

"Awww you would do that for me?" Lucy asks touched.

"Of course you are my best friend." _Or more?_

Lucy looks at the ground in a sad way.

"What's wrong?" _Did I say something?_

"Oh, it's just my ankle, head, and wrist hurt."

"Uhm, just get in the car and ill drive you to the hospital."

Lucy and I get in my red corvette and speed off to the hospital.

**Time Skip At Hospital**

"So she has a broken wrist, sprain ankle, slight concussion, cracked ribs, and major bruising." Says a doctor speaking to me while Lucy is in a hospital bed asleep.

"Will she be alright?" _Please be alright!_

"Most likely, now how did she end up this way exactly?" I take a moment to answer.

"Well, you see, she uhm, fell of off of the roof of her house." _Totally believable. _

"Ok you can bring her home in an hour." "Ok."

**Time Skip At Natsu's House Lucy POV Still Asleep**

I see a blinding light waking me up.

"Hmn?" Then I see pink next to my head.

"Natsu-sempai? What time is it?" Natsu gets up and ruffles my hair.

"11:32. You need to rest if your going to go to FTH. By the way when are you starting FTH, I'm leaving in a week."

"Me too!" I jerk up really fast but regret it quickly from the ponding in my head. "Uhg!" I put my hand on me forehead.

"Luce-chan, lay back down, you have a concussion. You need rest." _OH MY GOD I GET TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH NATSU!_

"Hey Natsu-senpai?" I slowly sit up.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you tell me everything about FTH?! EVERYTHING!" I start getting too exited.

"Sure just calm down. Ok what do you want to know first?"

"Do you play any sports?"

"Play any spots? I'm the star QB!" He gives his signature grin.

"Oh yeah. Then...what's your girlfriend like?" I say less enthusiastic.

"You mean Lissana-sama? Yeah she's fine I guess." _Or a bitch! _I had met her once and she told me that if I didn't leave Natsu's side by the next time I see her, that she would make my life a living hell.

"Who's your favorite teacher?"_ I need to get my mind off Lissana._

"That's easy! My favorite teacher would definitely, undoubtedly, favorably be...Clive Gildarts."

"Cool, who's your best friend?" He smiles mischievously. "YOU!"

"Uhg Natsu, at FTH!" I say trying to sound irritated but have a slight blush knowing I'm his best friend.

"Gray Fullbuster, but we're also rivals."

"I'm tired. Let's go to sleep!" I wine.

"Ok, no more questions." Natsu slowly lays me back down onto the coach.

I slowly fall asleep listening to Natsu's even breaths.

But somehow I seem to miss him saying. "I love you."

**Done! Alleluia!** **R&amp;R I love Lissana and all but I need a female bully that's close to Natsu.**

**ME OUT-**


	3. A Sharp Encounter

UYHi** don't kill me if I do a time skip please!**

**One Week Later Lucy POV**

"Natsu-senpai would you please slow down! What if we get in a wreak?! Are you even paying attention to the speed limit?!"

Right now me Virgo and Natsu are driving in Natsu's red corvette to FTH in Europe.

"Don't worry in Europe the speed limit is 80 minimum. So 98 mph. wont matter." He says smiling.

He suddenly jerks to a stop and my head hits the dash board.

"Natsu I STILL have a concussion!" Natsu gets surrounded in a gloomy aura.

"Would you like me to punish him princess?" Virgo says in her monotone voice.

"N-Nun-No! No Please!" Natsu shouts over the engines rough rumble.

I sigh looking at Virgo and Natsu have a glare off. With Natsu occasionally looking at the road.

"Baka." I said dozing off. Well the best I could with all of the jerking around of the car.

**Dream/Flashback **

**"Mama?" A little blonde girl looked up at a older version of the blonde girl.**

**"Yes, Lucy-nee." Answered the woman.**

**"Where's Father?" The woman looked startled for a moment than answered. "On a business trip." '_At least that's what he says he's doing.'_**

**"But I thought father said he was with Min-" Lucy was interrupted by a certain pink haired boy. (I don't know if I mentioned this but Natsu has known them since pre-school.) "Luce-chan!" He had huge grin plastered on his face"Yes Natsu-senpai?" Lucy replied.  
**

**As the little children started there conversation the woman heard something out side and wondered over to the door **

**Little did she know that would be the last time she would see the light of day for many many years.**

**End**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Natsu slammed on the brakes.

Virgo quickly places her hand in front of my forehead before my concussion could worsen.

"Natsu!" I screamed at the pink haired speeder"

"Oh my Mavis! I'm soooo sorry Lucy-chan!"

"It's fine Natsu-senpai nobody got hurt." I sighed than silently thanked Virgo for saving my head from more damage.

"But what if something did happen?! I could never live with my self if you where to some how get hurt while in my hands." He looks over at me. You're the most precious thing in my life."

_I wish._

He whispers something under his breathe. And for a second I thought he said I love you.

**Time Skip At School Lucy POV**

_Finally!_ Natsu left after getting me settled. I love him and all but he seriously can get on ones nerves.

I love my room! It's big! I get the bed closest to the window. (Just like Zoey's in Zoey 101) I'm going to be with two roommates.

_I wonder what they're like?_

Just then I hear a little knock on my door. I walk up and open the door to reveal a small blue haired petite girl looking around my age. Behind her I see the devil herself.

"Lissana-san." I say coldly.

"Oh Lucy-san isn't it great to see you again." She says sarcastically.

I glare at her but then quickly flash at the small girl.

"And your name is-?" I look expectantly at her.

"Oh, hi I'm Levy Mcgarden. Nice to meet you Lu-chan!" I look blankly at her.

"And you know my name how?" She quirks a brow up at Lissana and say. "I was listening to y'alls little 'argument'."

"Oh" is all I can say._I've never met someone as good at finding out the little things_ as much as-.

"Wait a minute? Are you by any chance BookLover101!?"

"Oh my Mavis! Are you Stargazer401!?"

"Yes!" We both scream at the same exact time. We hug while Lissana just looks pissed.

"Well if you two idiots are done I would like to get settled in." She walks past me and murmers something about how i should just go die in a hole. But I just brush it off and continue to talk to Levy about an oonline chat site we're both on. "Oh and can I call you Lev-chan?!"

I look at Levy and I can see stars in her eyes. "OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

_Well she's nice enough. Un like that bitch over there._

I look over at Lissana and feel a shiver run up back.

The shiver soon turns into something I've known for years now. I call it the urge.

"Hay it's getting kind of late, how about we all get settled in tomorrow morning."

"What ever. Night losers." Lissana walks over to her bed and lays down with only a pillow and blanket.

"Goodnight!" Rings Levy's exited voice. Somehow already in bed.

I walk over to my already made bed. Still having the urge.

I lay down and watch the stars from afar.

_One more hour and then I can fulfill the urge._

**One Hour Later **

I get up and walk to the bathroom with a small bag in my hands. I look over at the sleeping forms of Lissana Strauss and Levy Mcgarden.

Once I enter the bbathroom I turn around and lock the door.

I open up my special black makeup bag and dig around for the object needed.

"Found it." I whisper as my finger gets cut on the sharp edge of my knife.

My hand raps around to the small handle pulling it up and out.

I unconciously rolls up my sleeve and look down. _Disgusting _

I slowly drag the knofe over new and old cuts. _ I hate Lissana._

I repeat the same action drawing more and more blood._2.I have no friends._

_3.I hate Lissana._

_4.I hate Lissana._

_ .me._

_ .me._

_.me._

_8.I hate Lissana._

_9.I hate Natsu._

_10\. Lissana._

_11.I hate Lissana._

_12.I love Natsu._

After I'm done cleaning all 12 cuts and they stop bleeding I sneek back to my bed and curl up in a small ball and cry my eyes out.

_I love you Natsu._

**So how was it R&amp;R.**

**Me out-**


End file.
